Abstract Microcomputed tomography (microCT) has revolutionized the field of musculoskeletal research. In particular, it has provided a much greater quantitative understanding of genetic influences on the skeleton, as well as remodeling events in hard and soft tissues during repair and with altered loading scenarios. MicroCT technology has continued to develop over the last decade, with new, commercially available systems offering unprecedented scanning resolution, reaching the sub-micron level. This imaging resolution allows investigators to probe remodeling with exquisite detail and precision, enabling new research questions to be addressed. This proposal seeks support for the acquisition of a new instrument with sub-micron resolution, namely a Scanco MicroCT50 specimen scanner, along with several software and hardware accessories, that will to improve imaging capacity and throughput for researchers at the Philadelphia VA Medical Center (PVAMC). This device will be a unique resource for the entire research program, with particular relevance to members of the newly established Translational Musculoskeletal Research Center (TMRC), a thriving new division of the PVAMC research enterprise.